Talk:Beginning YOUR Story
If you want to make a team... Here is the place to do it! Just write below, using 'Heading 3', "Name - Team Request". If you want team members from a certain branch, please say so. ''Jerry -Team Request I'd like to be with Janus but any branch is fine Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 21:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Kenzie - Team Request I'd like to be with agents from other branches, but I'm willing to work with anyone. -- Shadowpaw ❦ 20:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Shadow-Possible Team Request I think beiing on a team might be good, but I have to see who shows up first, and who I will work well with -- HeroineHiding ♪♫ 21:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) 21:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Kenzie - Team Reply HH - I'll work with you. I'm Lucian... I forget what you are. There was some debate over it, and I don't pay attention to that stuffs. XD -- Shadowpaw ❦ 01:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Jerry - team reply Looks like you already have a nice team but I was wondering if I could be in too. I'm a Janus. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 02:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Our team is as big as we want it right now, Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer, thank you. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 03:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadow-Team Reply I'd work with you too. I'm part of the Cahill branch, but I think I'll be an Ekat for this particular RP. HeroineHiding ♪♫ 01:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shadow - Team Reply Okayz. I'll just edit my first segment to fit, and you can jump in. -- Shadowpaw ❦ 21:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Kizzy-Team Request Hi... I'd like to request a team. I don't really care who I work with, as long as I'm on a team. =D Is anyone willing to work with a lonely Janus? XD AgentMarina 17:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HH, Can AM work with us? Pretty please? -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree, but she's teaming up with Lowdy. We can make an alliance, if you wanted.... --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 20:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) =( Wahh.... Depression. DX JK XD Whatevs. Yesh, we should make an alliance. HH - We can be Team Awesome! Or, whatever you decide. AM and Lowdy - Team... Uh... Whatevs you are - Let's make an alliance! XD LOL, I sound enthusiastic. FAIL. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 20:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 20:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) An alliance sounds good to me! AgentMarina 17:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure Alliance . . . but when it comes down to the last clue I am so double crossing you!LOL!!! [[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy']] 04:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ROTFL, Lowdy! XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 17:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Selene-Team Request I like working as a team rather than alone. And I am a Janus. I don't think there's anything else I should say. --εСћбђэάѓτ 16:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Jerry- Team Reply I'll work with you. I'm a Janus too =) Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 04:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sawr - Team Request Can somebody be on a team with me???? i'm new. ThornWish1248 20:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC)' ((She's Janus. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper))' 'TW are you a Janus?'Lowdy' 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If so AM,me,echoheart and you might be on the same team. . . you need too ask them.' Roselle- Team Request I'm an intelligent Ekat who will work with any branch, even the Tomas. :D MCisawesome, aka GNOletsgo1 04:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Lauren- Possible Team Request is anyone willing to give me a spot on their team? look at the page of Lauren Wasserman- if id on't get a reply in 3 days, i will be a loner -Madrigalmagic: Queen Awesome 22:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey MM! :D The team HH, Moon, GNO and I are on is pretty much full right now... If you want, you could make your own team out of the loners. Like Thorn. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be your ''own team... Here is where you'll be able to tell everyone who you are. Write below, using 'Heading 3', "Name - Lone Agent". Please say your branch underneath your heading. ''Avis-Lone Agent 'Janus' Katie-Lone Agent 'Janus' '[[ [User:Hufflepoo | < s p a n s t y l e = " c o l o r : fuchia ; f o n t - f a m i l y :Cookies ; " > Hufflepoo☺ < / s p a n > ]]] 19:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC)'''